


Inked

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Inojin is an instigator, KawaBoru - Freeform, M/M, Shikadai knows how this is gonna go, Tatted Kawaki, Tatted/ Tattoo artist Boruto, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: After losing his tattoo artist, Kawaki’s introduced to a new one, Boruto, who he’s instantly taken with. Lucky for him, Boruto is just his type. However, Boruto can’t find it so easy to open up to the man no matter how much Kawaki flirts with him.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Inked

**Chapter One**

Monday’s were always the worst. Every week, Kawaki dreaded Monday’s. Monday’s were the start of too much paperwork. Too many fake smiles. Tons of work. Okay, so it wasn’t  _ that  _ bad. Truth be told, Kawaki had it made. Owning a marine shop was living the dream for him. He’d always had a passion for water, be it swimming, boating of any sort, surfing of any water sports. It didn’t matter so long as the open water was involved. 

The ocean. Lakes. Rivers. He even had a decent sized pond in his backyard and a luxurious pool that he put to good use, as well as a vacation home on his favorite nearby lake. Kawaki loved the water and that’s where he wanted to be—not stuck inside. Sometimes he was able to sneak off or even go for a test ride with potential buyers and in all honesty, Kawaki adored his work. Not on Monday’s though. Never on Monday’s. 

Especially not today. 

There would be no hiding his foul mood and he knew it. Kawaki had never done well with controlling his temper. He tried his best over the years not to have it flaring up, but sometimes it just couldn’t be helped. Over the last three years or so, things had been good. Great, really. It wasn’t often that anything  _ major  _ happened that irritated him. This morning though, everything had fallen apart. 

So, all his grumbled curses, slamming things around and the permanent scowl on his face were justified. By the time he finally made it into his office, he could only sit at his desk and hold his head. It wasn’t even nine in the morning and yet he already had a migraine. Today would undoubtedly be the worst day ever and he just wanted to escape. Just leave and take off into the water. Forget everything for a while.

Kawaki needed that. 

But it was Monday. And Monday meant he had to be in the office. 

Shikadai expected his business partner and friend to be in a bad mood, but it was more sour than normal and he was quick to pick up on it when he entered the room. “So . . . who picked the wrong day to fuck with you?” He asked as he closed the door behind himself, a large bag of food in his arm. 

Kawaki just groaned, palming his face in his frustration before dropping his fists on his desk forcefully and glaring at his partner. “Fucking Kagura. Goddamnit, Shikadai. I’m fucking done with him.” He was fuming. He didn’t want to talk about it—and yet it felt so good to say it. 

“Oh, did he finally confess?” Shikadai asked as he carried their breakfast over. He knew it was coming, had known for a long time, but Kawaki was insistent he was just imagining things. 

“Fuck you.” Kawaki hissed, throwing his legs on his desk and leaning back in his chair, muttering one unintelligible curse after the next. “Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ Fuck this. I’m so pissed off.”

“At least it lasted for a while. Three years with no strings attached? I honestly didn’t think Kagura would make it that long before he caught feelings.” He mused and started unpacking the bag beside his partner’s legs. 

It only pissed him off more that Shikadai had expected this—that he had been warning him since the beginning that this would happen. Kawaki didn’t believe it. Never wanted to believe it. Things had gotten too good, gone on for too long but now everything was ruined. 

“Can you fucking believe this shit?” He scoffed and then raised his middle finger up to the other man. “Fuck you. Don’t answer that. I fucking hate you.”

Shikadai grinned at him before tossing him his sausage biscuit. “It’s your type, man. You always go for the pretty ones that are all soft and shit. They’re usually the ones that fall fast and hard, it’s in their nature.”

He was right. Kawaki knew it. Shikadai was bright, it wasn’t often that he was wrong—if ever. “That’s a damn lie. Besides, he knew what the fuck was going on from the beginning. He  _ knew.  _ He fucking knew!”

“He knew that he wanted you.” Shikadai snorted. “That guy . . . I feel bad for him. Kagura thought he could change you but apparently he hasn’t been paying attention these last three years. There isn’t a man more set in his ways than you are, sucks that he got his hopes up.”

“Fucking idiot. So fucking stupid. He fucked me over, Shikadai. I don’t give a damn about his ‘feelings’! What I care about is  _ now—NOW— _ who the fuck is gonna ink me?!”

“Ouch. You can be such a heartless bastard.” He chuckled and took out his own biscuit, unwrapping it and taking a bite. “Hmmm. My boyfriend could always ink you . . . he’s actually really good.”

Kawaki almost threw his biscuit at him, but managed to just keep holding it. “Did you just—did you say boyfriend?”

Shikadai shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah. I was caught, hook, line and sinker. It’s been about two months.”

“Two fucking months?!” Kawaki unwrapped the biscuit viciously, nearly ripping the paper in the process. He took a bite to prevent himself from saying anything he might regret, but the words just couldn’t be contained. Mouthful or not. “You’ve had a boyfriend for two months and this is the first I’m hearing of it—and he inks?!” Every word was muffled due to the food in his mouth, but Kawaki couldn’t care less. 

“Pretty much.” Shikadai said and then added before his friend combusted, “You know I’m not into making big announcements about that kind of thing. I wasn’t sure if things would work out either, but so far . . . he’s real cool. I was gonna wait until the four month mark to introduce you, but if you want me to hook you up for some more tats then I’m sure I can convince him.”

After swallowing his mouthful, Kawaki gave him a pointed look. “You know I’m real peculiar about my ink. I’m willing to look at his work though. I might have to take you up on this… I was supposed to have Kagura finishing my current piece this fucking weekend—goddamnit I hate him. I should’ve never fucked him.”

Shikadai was above saying I told you so, but he thought it. “When I say my man is an artist, I mean he’s a fucking artist. Remember Konoha?” 

“Konoha?” That piqued his interest enough to have him setting the biscuit aside and putting his legs down so he could walk to his mini fridge for a water. And one for Shikadai as well. “You’re shitting me. He works there?” The place was known far and wide—having some of the best tattoo artists around. They’d even been featured on TV a few times. 

“That’s right. He’s taken me up there a few times.”

“What the fuck?!” Today was just getting more and more strange. “You let him ink you? Where?”

Shikadai paused on his next bite, smirking. “Well I didn’t mean it like that, but he has been trying to talk me into it. I meant going up there after hours to fuck him in his ink chair.”

Kawaki accidentally inhaled his water upon hearing that and doubled over, pounding on his desk while coughing violently. “Fuck…” It took another moment for him to clear his lungs and finally be able to breathe properly. “You bitch. Springing that shit on me all of a sudden. And you think I’m gonna sit in that bitch?”

“We clean up afterwards, he’s all about being sterile.” Shikadai huffed. “And if things don’t work out then you could always check out the other artists there.”

“Well, if it’s someone at Konoha then it’s obvious they’ll be skilled.” Kawaki picked up his biscuit again and had a bite, this time chewing slowly and swallowing before speaking again. “Fuck, you’re the best. Got me a connection. See how soon he can get me in. I need it done by Sunday or I’ll go through withdrawals.”

Shikadai pulled out his phone and started typing a text message. “I’ll hit him up right now and ask, might be a while til he responds though. He has a good amount of customers in the morning.”

“Thanks man. No rush. As long as I can get good ink again, I don’t give a fuck. He will probably be good enough that I won’t need to get any shit from Kagura for him to envision the final piece. I’m hopeful at least. I’ll definitely meet with him before bothering with that dumbass. I never want to see him again.”

Short and to the point, Shikadai sent the text and then said, “You’ll be impressed for sure. And yeah, no more Kagura. Don’t give him any ideas or motivation to start stalking your ass.”

“Ha! I made him take everything that was even possibly his when I kicked his ass out this morning. I have no reason to see him. I don’t feel sorry for his ass either. Can you believe he actually… fucking… cried.” Kawaki rolled his eyes at the memory of it. “The fuck do I look like, Bro? A lover?”

“To be honest he was a little too stuck up for my company. I can’t say for sure what he thought, but he thought wrong. You’re not the lover type.” During all the years they spent together, Shikadai had never seen Kawaki get his heart involved in a relationship. All the man needed was boats and sex.

“Never have been. Never will be.” Kawaki took the last bite of his biscuit and tossed the paper in the trash. “He can kiss my fucking ass.”

The sound of a phone ringing interrupted their conversation and Shikadai raised his brows at the caller ID. “That was fast. It’s him, I guess we can go ahead and settle things. Lemme put him on speaker.” He answered his phone and held it between him and Kawaki, greeting his boyfriend. “Hey, babe. You’re on sp-”

“SHIKA-KUN, honey baby oh my god! You never said you had a friend who liked ink! Ohmygod why didn’t you tell meee?! Hi.”

Shikadai cleared his throat and ignored the questioning look his partner was giving him. “Babe. You’re on speaker. My friend is here too. Kawaki, Inojin. Inojin, this is Kawaki.” 

“Don’t hold back on my account, dude. Have at it.” Kawaki smirked, loving this unexpected turn of events.

Inojin giggled unabashedly. “Hi, Kawaki. Sorry Shika-kun, I was just so excited. So, Kawaki wants ink? I’d be happy to work him in!”

“By Sunday?” Shikadai asked and gave Kawaki a warning look. His boyfriend didn’t need to be encouraged, not that he minded. He thought Inojin was sweet and as cute as could be, but other people didn’t need to see or hear that. It was embarrassing and he didn’t have it in him to tell Inojin about it directly. He was already whipped. 

“ _ This  _ Sunday?” Inojin asked incredulously. “As in, this week?”

Shikadai hummed. “Sunday, this week. Is it too short notice? I know your schedule can get busy.”

“Mhm. I’m really sorry Kawaki and pookie… I’m fully booked this week. I think my earliest is next Saturday morning.”

“Fuck.”

Shikadai could hear the pout in his boyfriend's voice and didn’t want him to feel bad. “Don’t worry about it, babe. Thanks anyway for trying. Anyone else free that’ll be willing to work him in?”

“Ooh! I think Boruto was just saying something about someone canceling an appointment this Saturday. I can go ask him right now. He’s really great!”

“Please. _Please._ ” Kawaki needed his ink fix this week or he might go insane. 

Shikadai laughed, surprised the other man was at the point of begging already. “Yeah, that’ll work. Snag that spot for me.”

“I’ll go talk to him right now, love. Text you when it’s finished!”

“Alright. Thanks again, babe. See you later.”

“Bye angel face.” He ended the call and Kawaki interlaced his fingers over his abdomen while staring at his partner with a cocked brow.

“Well, well… honey, pookie, love, angel face? I mean does this guy run out of names or what?”

Shikadai scoffed and hated how his ears warmed. “Fuck off. And no, he doesn't.”

“Damn. Never pegged you for such a soft ass.” Kawaki snorted. “Ever seen this Boruto guy? I guess he has to be good though if he’s with Konoha.”

His friend tilted his head in thought and finally finished off his biscuit. “Haven’t run into him before, but I have seen some of his work. He’s right up there with Inojin.” 

“Shit, I never thought the idea of a new artist could be so thrilling… I feel… I feel brand new right now. I’m a new man, Shikadai.”

“I highly doubt that.” He grinned. “But hey, new artist after three years? That’s a long ass time. A change will be good and open up a lot of possibilities. Might inspire you for some other tattoo designs.”

“You’re a fucking genius.” Kawaki should’ve known all along. Shikadai’s phone pinged and Kawaki almost got to his feet, the anticipation killing him. “Is it him?”

His friend read over the message and sent a response before saying with a smile, “It’s on.”

And just like that, Monday was Kawaki’s new favorite day. But he was certainly looking forward to Saturday. Saturday evening he soon confirmed. 

The worst part of the whole thing was waiting. The week seemed to pass by far more slowly than it normally did—only because Kawaki was so excited. 

Getting new ink and from a new artist? It was like a whole new world. He was looking forward to it so much it was all he was talking about all week and surely Shikadai had gotten sick of it after the first two days, but he never complained. The guy was a walking miracle and Kawaki considered him a true friend. There weren’t many people he considered himself close to, but Shikadai was definitely one of them. 

When Saturday finally arrived, Kawaki still had to get through the entire day before he could make it to his appointment which wasn’t until six thirty. At least it was Saturday though and Kawaki  _ always  _ took Saturday’s off for himself. Shikadai was also off and the two of them had gone on the lake together, taking a ride on one of Kawaki’s new babies. Time passed by much more quickly when he was on the water. 

They planned to go a little early so Kawaki could meet Inojin properly. Kawaki was beyond hyped—excited even just to be in a tattoo shop as famous as Konoha. To see their works littered on the walls, even that would be a gift. He was expecting his session to take a minimum of two hours. Most of his outline had been done, it just needed finishing and a full fill in. Boruto hadn’t even gotten to see it yet, so they would also have to talk about it. It all depended on how well the artist could picture what Kawaki wanted to know how soon he would get to work. 

They arrived at the shop twenty minutes early. Shikadai led him in through the employee entrance at the back. Most of the other artists didn’t even work at this hour, even Inojin was supposed to have just finished with his last client. Kawaki was just thanking the high heavens for this Boruto guy and hoping that he was all he hoped he’d be. 

“Shika-kun!” A whirlwind of blond came flying through the halls, so fast and unexpected that Kawaki had to take a step back. It was Inojin, of course, that much was obvious. He was slim, thank goodness for Shikadai since he didn’t hesitate to pounce on him and wrap his limbs around him like a koala. “Oh my god you sweet lump of sugar. Ugh you’re so cute!”

Shikadai held onto him, properly supporting his boyfriend’s light weight. “Sounds like someone missed me.” He chuckled. “How was your day, babe?”

“Missed you so much, gummy bear. My day was busy~ what about yours?”

“Pretty chill, went down to the lake for a bit so Kawaki could show off his new boat.” Shikadai said before introducing them again. “That’s him, the guy you almost ran over.”

Inojin turned his head to look at Kawaki but didn't bother to remove himself from his boyfriend. “Oh, Kawaki, hi!” He laughed. “I didn’t see you there.”

“No worries,” Kawaki hummed in amusement. “Nice to meet you, Inojin.”

“That’s some nice ink you have. Love the dedication.” He smiled, taking in his left full sleeve tattoo and his right partial. “Apparently Shika-baby only likes tats on other people. By other people, I mean me.”

Shikadai cleared his throat and squeezed Inojin’s thighs. “Next time we go out on the water you should join us, babe. If you’re free.”

“Can we go on a Sunday, please? I’m always free on Sunday!” He pouted, wrapping his arms tighter around Shikadai while nuzzling his cheek. 

“Sure.” He agreed easily and nuzzled him back. “You down, Kawaki?”

“Fuck yeah. Tomorrow is good for me. I was planning to go anyway.” He nodded even though neither of them were looking at him. 

“Yay! Thank you jellybean and Kawaki.”

Shikadai smiled softly at him before getting down to business. “Is Boruto busy or can we go ahead and see him now?”

“He’s just in the lounge taking a break. His last client was a long session too. His sister brought him a snack, but I think he will be fine with us hanging out with him.”

“Can’t wait to meet his ass. Lead the way.” Kawaki held his arm out even though he didn’t know where they were going. 

Shikadai started walking, not putting Inojin down as he showed Kawaki to the lounge. Those two couldn’t get their hands off of each other and it was a good thing the place was empty with the way they were so shamelessly connected. Kawaki took it upon himself to open the lounge’s door and step inside first, eyes instantly settling on the blond inside. He’d been in the middle of eating a chocolate cupcake with pink icing, but Kawaki had only seen it briefly before the guy had swallowed it whole. 

The first thing other than the cupcake vacuuming that Kawaki noticed was that Boruto was cute as fuck. Just his luck. His blond hair looked as thick as it did soft and it was in complete disarray. He had big, bright blue eyes, high cheekbones and a delicate jawline. He was wearing long sleeves, so Kawaki couldn’t tell if he had any tattoos. At least none were visible. He did have his ears pierced, two hoops in each lobe and an industrial bar on the left. If he was smart, Kawaki would turn around and walk out right away. 

But he was a weak man. 

“Boruto baby, I brought my honey Shikadai and there’s your client, Kawaki.” Inojin lazily introduced while still clinging to his boyfriend. 

Shikadai took one look at Boruto and could see a number of ways in which everything would go to shit. “Hey, it’s good to finally meet up with you.” He said and then whispered to Kawaki, “Behave.”

Kawaki looked at his friend, brows raised and smirk forming. “Right.” He nodded as if he would listen, but Shikadai should’ve known better. He did in fact, knowing that mischievous expression quite well. 

“It’s about time, you’re all Inojin ever talks about.” Boruto said once he successfully swallowed his cupcake. He hadn’t expected to be ambushed with guests, especially when he was enjoying one of his guilty pleasures. His blond friend would be hearing about it later. “And you're Kawaki?” He asked as his eyes zeroed in on the unfinished tattoo. “Oh damn. That would bug that hell out of me.”

“You and me both.” Kawaki agreed, looking at his right arm. The top half was the uncompleted part, going from his elbow up over his shoulder. He would have to remove his shirt for Boruto to see the entirety of it. “What do you think? Can we finish it tonight?”

Boruto hadn’t come across a tattoo he couldn’t finish and was confident he could deliver. “Depends, how much can you take in one session?”

The question had Kawaki’s pierced brow raising and he really tried not to smirk. “Trust me. I can take as much as you can give.”

“We’ll see about that.” Boruto mused. He had seen plenty of tough guys call it quits or even break down in tears. 

Shikadai was seeing another Kagura debacle form right before his eyes and he decided he would much rather look at something else. “Seems you two are going to get to work so I’m out.”

“Yay! Bye Kawaki! Bye boltie bean!” Inojin waved briefly, more than ready to leave with Shikadai. 

The two left without another word and Kawaki slowly approached the table where Boruto was sitting. “No need to end your break early. Don’t want you tapping out on me.”

“I don’t believe in that.” Boruto told him before grabbing his sketch pad that laid beside him, always having it close by. He flipped to a blank page and took the pen out from the side. “What are you envisioning for the rest of the tat? And how far up does it go?”

“All the way up the shoulder. It’s meant to be a piece that contradicts my left arm in a way,” he explained as he turned to show off his left arm, pushing up his short sleeve. “While this side signifies more nightly things, the other is meant to be brighter. More colors and shit.” 

Boruto took his time observing the finished work before looking back at the partial tattoo. The concept was simple enough and while the detail work was fine, he wouldn’t have any problems matching the style. He drew a rough sketch of what was already laid out on Kawaki’s right arm before filling it in piece by piece.

Kawaki was fascinated watching the blond work. He was quick and precise with every stroke of his pen, making no mistakes and showcasing his artistry with ease. It hadn’t been a mistake coming to him. If his ability to draw was so good, Kawaki had no doubt he would please him with his inking skills. He remained quiet, watching him work through the rough draft which was unbelievably impressive as it was, but then he took it a step further, went to a new sheet in his book and drew out the vision in his head in a beautiful illustration that had Kawaki ready to beg him to get started. 

“Looks fucking amazing.” He admitted, not bothering to watch his language. This guy was just going to have to get used to him. 

“Just wait until I add color. You said it goes up to your shoulder, right?” Boruto asked and visualized how big he would have to scale the design. “I’ll need to get this on some transfer paper.” He preferred to go free hand, but whenever he was going over or finishing someone else’s work he used the paper to double check. 

“Yeah it does. We going to your work area now then?” Kawaki couldn’t wait to get started. 

The blond clenched and unclenched his hand before closing his sketch pad and putting his pen away. “No time like the present, let’s go.”

“I’m right behind you.” Kawaki assured him, licking his lips as the blond got up, revealing his short, petite frame which only attracted Kawaki more. He was more than happy to follow him, grey eyes locked on his ass the whole way. 

Boruto got straight to work once they entered the room and began recreating his sketches in a cleaner and more detailed version on the transfer paper. The blond wished he could have put more of his own style into the piece, but then it wouldn’t fit nearly as well.

Kawaki couldn’t wait and watching Boruto work was only making him anticipate getting the new ink even more. He removed his shirt, folded it and set it on the corner table before taking his seat. Just watching Boruto made him content. It was hard to sit still though because he needed it started. He supposed a little conversation wouldn’t hurt while he was just sitting there. 

“So how long have you been working here?” He asked curiously, unable to take his eyes off the blond. 

“A little over six years.” Boruto answered before asking a question of his own. “Did you have a set of colors in mind for this?”

“Six years here?” Kawaki’s brows flew up in surprise. “Have you been here since you first started? Fuck, how old are you?” The guy didn’t look a day over eighteen if he was being honest. He was so surprised that he completely ignored Boruto’s question. 

The blond was used to that reaction and wasn’t the least bit phased. “I’m twenty-five.” He said as he continued to draw. “Don’t let this face fool you.”

Even better, he was right up Kawaki’s alley. “Wow, we’re the same age. You’re making me look bad.” He said musingly. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I’d rather look my age to be honest. Colors?” Boruto repeated, almost halfway finished.

_ Ignored _ . Funnily enough, Kawaki wasn’t put off by the dismissal tone Boruto had. He was always down for a challenge. “It’s good to look young and attractive.” He hummed. “Colors, I like red, blue and green. I want this side brighter.”

Boruto mentally planned out the coloring as his hand skated across the tracing paper. “Those’ll be good. No preference where?”

“I’m going to trust your judgement.” He replied, smirking at being flat out ignored once again. 

“I was hoping you would say that.” He said as he finished up enough to show his client what he was thinking. “Blue here, here and here.” He pointed out. “Red on the sides there and then in this center part. The rest will be green and thicker black lines.” It all came together quickly for him.

“Damn,” The guy really did have vision and Kawaki liked it. “Nice. I’m ready.”

“I’ll be done soon and then we can get started.” Boruto said before he finally looked up. His eyes widened at finding Kawaki already shirtless and they strayed for a moment until he checked himself, focusing on the tattoo. “I’m sure I got the measurements right . . .”

Kawaki would bet his brand new baby that Boruto was just checking him out and not just admiring the tattoos on his torso. “Guess we’ll find out soon.” He said simply, thinking a quick thanks to Kagura for being such a dumbass and ruining their arrangement. He was sure to have a lot of fun with Boruto. 

The blond completed the tattoo drawing after a few minutes and then set everything up, pulling the colors he needed before putting on a pair of pink gloves. Next he disinfected Kawaki’s arm and shoulder where the tattoo would be. He didn’t look up at the raven’s face as he focused on his task, but he could feel the other man’s eyes on him. 

Not only was he ignoring him, but also avoiding him outright and Kawaki couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. Boruto had a gentle touch, careful and yet knowing. He moved like it was second nature to him and Kawaki supposed it was after so many years of working. He had more years experience than Kagura did and Kawaki wished he had found him sooner. 

“Fuck yes,” Kawaki couldn’t help but groan excitedly upon hearing the gun finally start its familiar buzz after a few more moments of prep. 

He had watched Boruto stretch out his hand a few times beforehand and when he got started, he was completely focused on his work. The needle was one of Kawaki’s biggest addictions. It was a dull pain that he craved. He was always looking forward to a new tattoo, but Kagura had always helped him decide on something new, making suggestions and sketching up ideas for him. 

“I plan to use you exclusively… what do you think? Open to work with me more?”

Boruto glanced at him before looking back at the line he was inking. “That’s fine by me, I don’t like other artists touching my work anyway.”

“Possessive, huh?” Kawaki still had the same shit eating grin on his face and couldn’t look away from the blond. “That’s okay, I guess I am too. I don’t fuck with more than one artist at a time. I was using my last for over three years.”

“Three years? And they were only able to do this much?” Boruto asked, referring to the full sleeve and the partial he was working on. 

“I have a few others, but yeah. Liked to take his time and get distracted I guess.” If he could have moved he would’ve shrugged his shoulder, but he kept still instead. 

“Well . . . to each their own.” Boruto mused, but supposed that was the norm for small time artists. 

The blond wasn’t as much of a talker as Kawaki would’ve assumed based on his looks. His personality felt off too, but Kawaki knew better than to judge a book by its cover. He wasn’t one to give up either. Just because Boruto was brushing him off didn’t mean he was going to quit making passes at him. 

“So, you like the water?” Kawaki asked casually after a few more moments.

“Yeah, it’s pretty neat.” Boruto said and furrowed his brow as he did some detail work. “Is that your thing, your passion?”

His concentration face was too cute, distracting the man for a few seconds before he responded. “Ah. There’s nothing as good as the water. I love everything about it.”

“Do you surf?” 

“Yeah. I love surfing. Rafting. Wakeboarding. Boating. Shit, you name it, I do it.” He would live in the water if he could. “Do you?”

“Just surfing, I’ve never tried any of that other stuff before.” Boruto told him.

“Shit, surfing is awesome. Why haven’t you tried? No opportunity?”

It was more or less close enough to the truth so Boruto hummed. “I don’t know anyone who is into that kind of thing.”

“Well today is your lucky day then.” Kawaki laughed quietly. “I’m your man.”

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like. I’m actually going out tomorrow for some time on the lake with Shikadai. Inojin is coming too. You should tag along.”

Boruto glanced up at him again. “Wouldn’t that be weird?”

Those blue eyes would quite possibly be the end of him and yet Kawaki couldn’t look away. “Why would it? We’re going to be seeing each other a lot in the future. Besides, what’s wrong with making new friends and enjoying the open water with good company?”

He couldn’t really argue with him there even though he thought it would be awkward. “I guess I could hang for a bit, tag along with Inojin.”

“Hell yeah. I can teach you how to wakeboard.” Kawaki said, winking at him whenever he looked up at him. 

Boruto paused for a moment, hating to break it to him, but he should have already known. “You realize you’re gonna have to keep this dry for two weeks, right?”

Kawaki snorted, unable to contain himself. “That's never gonna happen.”

“Mess up my ink and I’m going to be pissed.” Boruto said before getting back to work. 

“Ooh.” Kawaki wasn’t scared, but he might’ve been a little turned on. “I wouldn’t go that far. My skin is one with the water. No worries. I’ve never had any problems before.”

Boruto figured that since he was going he might as well see to that himself. “Hm. I’ll be watching you.”

“Please do.” Kawaki hummed. He was looking forward to it. 

Even while keeping up the conversation, Boruto was fast. Outlining wasn’t that time consuming, but coloring and added details was. Boruto made it seem easy and though he kept checking to make sure Kawaki was good, Kawaki didn’t plan to call it unless he did. The sleeve was finished in less than three hours.

It felt good to get out of the seat and stretch his body. Kawaki was stiff but also beyond ready to get a look at the finished piece. He hadn’t even peeked at his arm, deciding to keep it a surprise. Boruto gestured to the tall mirror on the wall and began cleaning up while Kawaki stepped over to it. 

The piece was a perfect contrast to his left side, just as he wanted. It was filled with color, so much brighter and the detail was phenomenal. “Holy shit, you’re amazing.” He gasped, moving his arm around to take in every angle and flexing a couple times just for the hell of it. 

“Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself.” Boruto humored him.

“Damn right. I’m a fucking catch. What you mean?”

Boruto’s eyes wandered at the statement, but all he ended up saying was, “Eh.”

_ Eh?  _ Kawaki dropped his arm and turned to look at the blond who was still straightening up. It was certainly possible that he wasn’t into guys and in that case, Kawaki could be shit out of luck. He wasn’t going to throw in the towel yet though. A man could hope. At least he would let it go for the night. 

Pulling out his wallet, Kawaki got the cash out to pay him and set it on the corner table in exchange for his shirt. “I’ll make sure Inojin gets in touch with you about tomorrow. We’ll probably meet at my place around ten.”

“Got it. See you then.” Boruto nodded.

“Great. Thanks again for the ink.” 

Kawaki left then, smiling to himself more and more with every step. He thought everything went to shit thanks to Kagura fucking up, but it had only been a blessing in disguise. 

He couldn’t wait to see where things went with his new tattoo artist. 


End file.
